Doctor's DisOrders
by OliviaTaylor
Summary: Bobby and Alex take there 14yr old daughter to the doctors! Chaos ensues! :P
1. Chapter 1

Do not own the characters from Criminal intent. Wish I did thorough! L !!

Summary: Bobby and Alex take there daughter Aujha to the doctors!! Chaos ensues!! XD Ohhh!! And Aujha she's 14.

Bobby what are we going to do Aujha is running a tempture! Alex was very worried that her daughter was running a fever or that she might be ill or worse.

Alex its ok. she probably just has a cold. Said Bobby who was equally worried but didn't want to show it.

Maybe we should take her to the doctors just to be safe. Ya know just to be sure. Said Alex 

Well ok but were going to have a hard time dragging her to the doctors you know how she gets. Bobby said

Ya I know. Why don't we tell that were going to go visit uncle Deakins. Alex suggested

Nononono. She's too smart for that . Bobby said

How bout the circus? 

No!

The zoo?

No!

The park?

Come on Bobby I'm running out of ideas.

Aujha was in the room now she looked at her parents with a questioning look. 

(achoo) Am I going to the you-know-whats-office.

Bobby and Alex just nodded there heads yes. And a silent "oh!" is all you heard from the sickly teenager. Before she ran.

Told yah so! Bobby gloated

I know lets catch up to her before she tries to catch a bus to Timbuktu. Alex said as a head ache was forming.

Hahaha! cliffhanger kinda! hope you like it I'll put up more chapters if you reviewers like it. R&R PLEZZZZ!!


	2. hakking up thoughts

Bobby who had long legs caught up to his daughter easily grabbed her easily. And tried to calm her down.

Aujha were just checking to see if you have a cold or not. Said Bobby

Well dad I don't like the doctors office its scary and I hate the needles( she shakes her head) Ugg! Said Aujha

Now Aujha Honey we'll just be there for a couple Hours nothing big just relax Kay sweetie. Said Alex who was happy her daughter calmed down.

Bobby, Alex ,Aujha were walking to the SUV. When they got in Bobby asked aujha what she wanted to listen to told him that she want to listen to "Nine in the afternoon" by Panic at the disco. So Bobby grabbed the cd out of its case put it in the cd player and hit play. And all you heard the whole 6 minutes to the doctors office was " Back to the street were we began feeling as good as lowlier can yah know now were feeling so good picking up things we shouldn't read looks like the end of world " then you heard a loud group chorus of " cause its nine in the afternoon and your eyes are the size of the moon" when the song finished they were a the Doctors office. Thoughts were racing though Aujha's head.

_Ok Aujha you can do this its just the doctors! its just the doctors! Now come on in out and that's all there is to it. GOD I HATE NEDDLES!! GOD I HATE THE NURSES! THERE ALWAYS SO MEAN OR BUBBLE HEADED. A HOSPAIL WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS!! _Aujha are you ok? Bobby asked a little worried aujha might to something a little bit hasty. Aujha didn't reply at first still immersed in her thoughts of how she was going to get through the doctors office experience without making a fuss. It wasn't like she was afraid of the doctors or nurses or anything. She just hated needles and she didn't know who might have used them before but then again they are clean but you never know. Aujha! Aujha! Aujha! Pumpkin Pookie Bear! He knew that would get her attention. Which it did. Dad ! don't say that in public god what if someone heard you.

There in the office now. Just wanted to check to see if you were still alive in there! Said Bobby Hey aahh weres mom at? Said aujha said curiously looking around the office for any clues as too were her mom might be. Your mom is signing in at the front desk. Why whats wrong? Nothing. Its just my head is just spinning and the room is going blurry and why are there two of you daddy? The last world didn't come out as plannedcause the next thing you know she was throwing up on the floor. _GOD THIS IS WHY I HATE THE DOCTORS!!_ Hacking noises could be heard all the way through the office.

Yah um tell me what you think ooh and tell if you have any story ideas im always open to any if you want to keep continuing the story just R&R me. And thnks cause I luv reviews!! ;p ;3 DDCR


End file.
